Der dunkle Fluss
Der dunkle Fluss (eng. The dark river) ''ist eine Geschichte, geschrieben von mir, Gewitterherz. Man sollte die erste und die zweite Staffel gelesen haben, denn sie spielt an den See- Territorien. Nur dass diese Geschichte lange nach der Zeit von Feuerstern spielt. Hauptcharaktere *Waldpfote *Flammenpfote *Regenpfote Wichtige Nebencharaktere *Dämmerstern *Laubwind *Gewitterherz *Farnpfote Charakterliste *Charakterliste DonnerClan *Charakterliste FlussClan *Charakterliste WindClan *Charakterliste SchattenClan *Charakterliste Katzen außerhalb der Clans Prolog Es regnete und der dunkle, wolkenbedeckte Himmel ließ nicht zu, dass die Lichtstrahlen des Mondes bis zum Boden des dunklen Waldes drangen. Alles schien sich in seine Höhle zurückgezogen zu haben. Nur am Rande des großen, schwarzen Sees konnte man zwei Gestalten erkennen. Die eine war ein großer, brauner Kater mit dunklen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen, der ein kleines braunes Junges im Maul hielt das jämmerlich maunzte und am ganzen Körper fror. Als er am Wald angekommen war verließ er den Rand des See und rannte zielstrebig in den Wald. Nach einer Weile, die dem Kater wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, kam er an einem großen Felsenkessel an. Vorsichtig zwängte er sich durch ein dichtes Ginstergebüsch und nickte einem grauen Kater zu, der verwundert auf das Junge starrte. Der Kater lief schon weiter, direkt auf ein Farngebüsch zu, aus dem warme, milchige Düfte strömten. Er trat ein und eine schwarze Kätzin mit goldenen Streifen hob den Kopf. >> Was willst du denn, Laubwind? <<, fragte sie sanft, dann fiel ihr Blick auf das braune Junge. Sie jaulte überrascht auf, aber so leise um die Kätzin neben ihr, an dessen Bauch zwei etwas ältere Junge gedrückt waren, nicht zu wecken. >> Das arme Ding! <<, miaute sie etwas leiser. >> Los gib es mir! Es muss gesäugt werden. << Laubwind murmelte: >> Danke, Gewitterherz. Ich habe es auf der Jagd gefunden und wollte es dir bringen, damit du es aufziehst, nachdem Blütenjunges gestorben ist. << Gewitterherz betrachtete das kleine, braune Junge mitleidig. Dann nickte sie. >> Ich werde für es sorgen. << Dankbar schimmerten Laubwinds Augen und er verabschiedete sich, bevor er aus der Kinderstube trat. Gewitterherz schnüffelte an dem Jungen und entdeckte einen intesiven Waldgeruch an ihm. Doch noch ein sehr schwacher Geruch war an dem Kleinen zu erkennen. Es war der Geruch von Stroh. Gewitterherz überlegte, wo sie diesen Duft schon einmal gerochen hatte. Wie eine eisige Kralle schabte sich ein dunkler Verdacht in ihr Bewusstsein. ''Das kann unmöglich sein, dachte sie und roch noch einmal an dem Jungen. Doch es gab keinen Zweifel. Dieses Junge stammte vom Pferdeort. Auf einer Lichtung im Wald saßen zwei Katzen. Es war eine kleine, schwarze Kätzin und neben ihr eine hübsche weiße Kätzin mit großen, blauen Augen, die im Mondlicht schimmerten. >> Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, Mondblatt? <<, fragte die schwarze Kätzin die weiße. Mondblatt nickte. >> Der Vogel den ich gefangen heute Morgen gefangenhatte, war eine Prophezeiung. << Die schwarze Kätzin blickte zu den Sternen, die wegen der Wolken nicht zu sehen waren. Es regnete immer noch, aber nicht mehr ganz so stark. >> Wie lautet die Prophezeiung? << Mondblatt blickte verlegen zu Boden. >> Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Dämmerstern. Ich glaube... << Doch Dämmerstern unterbrach sie. >> Was heißt dass? Warum bist du dir nicht sicher? Du bist die Heilerin des DonnerClans und solltest dir bewusst sein über echte Zeichen und unechte Zeichen! << Mondblatt zog den Kopf ein und miaute die Prophezeiung, die sie in den Federn gelesen hatte. >> Der Vogel der durch den Wald fliegt, wird uns mit seinen Flügeln vor dem Regen schützten und darauf den Frieden bringen. ''<< Dämmerstern blickte die weiße Kätzin an. >> Weißt du was das bedeutet? << Doch Mondblatt schüttelte nur ratlos den Kopf. Dämmerstern sprang auf einen Stein in der Mitte der Lichtung. >> Wenn der SternenClan es so sagt, dann wird es auch so sein. Wir müssen ihm vertrauen. << Kapitel 1. Waldjunges sprang mit lautem Kampfgeheul auf Federjunges und warf sie zu Boden. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie ihren Bruder Farnjunges war, wie er mit Flammenjunges kämpfte. Sie spielten eine Schlacht und sie war zusammen mit Flammenjunges auf einer Seite. Ihr Bruder Farnjunges und Flammenjunges Schwester Federjunges waren auf der anderen Seite. Plötzlich rollte sich Federjunges herum und warf sie ab. Gerade wollte Waldjunges sich wieder auf sie stürzen, als Farnjunges ihr in die Flanke krachte und sie umwarf. Sie mochten sich beide nicht besonders und da sie Farnjunges nicht mochte, mochte Federjunges sie auch nicht. Federjunges und Farnjunges machten alles zusammen und schlossen sie immer aus. Flammenjunges verstand sich zwar mit seiner Schwester und machte auch immer bei ihnen mit, aber er teilte ihre Abneigung gegen Farnjunges. Farnjunges und Federjunges drückten sie zu Boden. ''Wo ist Flammenjunges?, dachte Waldjunges verzweifelt. Sie befreite ihre Hinterpfote und stieß ihren schwarzen Bruder weg. Seine blauen Augen funkelten wütend, als sie sich auf Federjunges warf und sie mit einem gezielten Schlag zu Fall brachte. Er wollte sich schon wieder auf sie werfen, doch mitten im Flug brachte ihn ein roter Blitz aus dem Gleichgewicht und er kugelte zusammen mit Flammenjunges auf dem Boden herum. Waldjunges hob eine Vorderpfote und schlug Federjunges auf den Kopf, die wütend aufjaulte und wegrannte. Während die silber getigerte Kätzin sich ausruhte und von ihrer Mutter gepflegt wurde, kam sie Flammenjunges zur Hilfe. Zusammen besiegten sie Farnjunges und jaulten triumphierend auf. Flammenjunges sprang umher und Waldjunges leckte sich ihr Fell wieder glatt. Plötzlich drückte sie ein Gewicht zu Boden und hielt sie fest. Dann hörte sie Federjunges wütende Stimme. >> Ich mag es nicht, wenn mich eine jügere Katze besiegt. Das wirst du bereuen! << Waldjunges zischte und versuchte sich herum zu drehen und sie von ihrem Rücken zu werfen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Federjunges trommtelte ihr mit den Pfoten auf den Rücken und fuhr ihre winzigen Krallen aus. Als Waldjunges spürte wie ihr Blut die Flanke runterlief wurde sie wütend und warf sich mit einem unglaublichen Kraftaufwand herum. Sie fuhr ebenfalls ihre Krallen aus und zog sie Federjunges über die Nase. Die begann zu wimmern und stürzte sich auf sie. In einem Gewirbel auf Fell und Krallen rollten sie über den Boden auf die Lichtung. Plötzlich wurden sie von einer schwarzen Pfote getrennt und Waldjunges blickte in die wütenden grünen Augen ihrer Mutter Gewitterherz. Alle Katzen auf der Lichtung starrten auf sie. Waldjunges wurde hochgehoben und zurück in die Kinderstube getragen. Dort wurde Flammenjunges gerade von seinem Vater Birkenfell geputzt. Farnjunges lag gähnend daneben und schreckte auf, als er seine Mutter und Federjunges Mutter Nebelfuss hereinkommen sah. die beiden Kätzinnen trugen ihre Töchter und setzten sie in ihren Nestern ab. >> So etwas will ich nie wieder sehen, Waldjunges! <<, zischte Gewitterherz sie an. Nebelfuss hielt Federjunges am anderen Ende der Kinderstube ebenfalls eine Standpauke. Waldjunges blickte wütend zu der Tigerkätzin hoch. >> Aber sie hat mich angegriffen! Ich hab mich nur verteidigt! Das ist unfair! <<, knurrte sie trotzig. >> Es ist mir egal wer von euch angefangen hat! Du darfst einen Mond lang nicht nehr aus der Kinderstube, verstanden? Wenn ich auch nur ein Schnurrhaar von dir da draußen sehe, dann hast du Arrest bis du eine Schülerin wirst! << Waldjunges wirbelte wütend herum und rollte sich in einem Nest zusammen. Federjunges blickte schadenfroh zu ihr hinüber und bleckte die Zähne. Doch Waldjunges ignorierte sie und schlief ein. Kapitel 2. Wütend beobachtete Waldjunges von der Kinderstube aus, ie Federjunges und Flammenjunges zu Schülern ernannt wurden. Sie hatte immer noch Arest und saß nun alleine in der Kinderstube, während ihr Bruder Farnjunges bei ihrer Mutter Gewitterherz saß und Federjunges mit leuchtenden Augen beobachtete. Dämmerstern saß oben auf der Hochnase und begann gerade mit der Zeremonie. >> Es ist die Zeit gekommen zwei neue Schüler zu ernennen. Flammenjunges und Federjunges, bitte tretet vor. << Dämmerstern wartete geduldig bis die beiden Jungen vor der Hochnase standen. Dann fuhr sie fort: >> Ihr seid nun sechs Monde alt und bereit Schüler zu werden. Federjunges, bis zu dem Tage an dem du dir deinen Kriegernamen verdient hast, sollst du Federpfote heißen. << Federpfote sträubte das grau gestreifte Fell vor Aufregung und knetete den Boden mit ihren dunkelgrauen Pfoten. Dann wandte sich Dämmerstern an Lorbeerblatt. >> Lorbeerblatt, du bist eine erfahrene Kriegerin und hast Lilienblüte gut ausgebildet. Federpfote wird deine zweite Schülerin sein. Lerne ihr deine Geschicklichkeit und Schlauheit. << Lorbeerblatt neigte den Kopf und ging zu Federpfote um ihr Nase zu berühren. Federpfote streckte sich und hüpfte dann zu den anderen Schülern Regenpfote, Brombeerpfote und der Heilerschülerin Eichhornpfote. Nun war Flammenjunges an der Reihe. Seine Augen glänzten. >> Flammenjunges, bis zu dem Tag an dem du dir deinen Kriegernamen verdient hast, solsst du Flammenpfote heißen. << Dämmerstern ließ ihren Blik über die reihen der Krieger gleiten und ließ ihn schließlich an dem Krieger Laubwind hängen. >> Laubwind, du hast Bernsteinschweif und Nebelfuss gut ausgebildet. Mach aus Flammenpfote einen ebenso guten Krieger, wie aus diesen beiden. << Laubwind trottete zu seinem Schüler und berührte ebenfalls seine Nase, bevor dieser zu Federpfote ging. Als der Clan die Namen der beiden neuen Schüler rief und sie umringten um sie zu begrüßen, überkam Waldjunges der Neid und sie drehte sich beleidigt um. Farnjunges kam zu ihr und fragte: >> Kommst du mit spielen? << Gerade wollte Waldpfote antworten als er hämisch grinste: >> Ach stimmt ja, du hast ja Arest! Machs gut, du Mäusehirn! Ich geh jetzt zu Federpfote. << Er drehte sich um und raste aus der Kinderstube, so das Waldjunges ihm icht folgen konnte. Enttäuscht wirbelte sie herum und stapfte zu ihrem Nest. Dort rollte sie sich zusammen und schloss kurz die Augen. Sie dachte über alles nach und wie schön es sein würde irgendwann auch Schüler zu sein, ohne das Farnjunges sie herumkommandierte nur weil er größer war. Plötzlich ergoss sich ein Schwall eiskaltes Wasser über sie und sie sprang entsetzt auf. Sie schüttelte sich und hörte Farnjunges lachen. Als sie in mit etwas Wasser traf quiekte er schrill auf und etwas flog ihr ins Gesicht. Als sie die Augen öffnete stand Farnjunges mit einem tropfenden Moosbällchen im Maul am Eingang der Kinderstube und grinste hämisch. Mit einem lauten Schrei stürzte sie sich auf ihn und zog ihn zurück in die Kinderstube. Dann drückte sie das Moosbällchen auf seine Brust und das eiskalte Wasser übergoss ihren schwarzen Bruder. Er befreie sich und rannte dann wimmernd aus der Kinderstube. Waldjunges rannte hinter ihm her und schoss ihm das Moosbällchen nach. Es rollte zwischen seine Pfote, er stolperte und fiel auf den Sandboden. Sie schüttelte sich noch einmal kräftig und ging dann zurück ins Innere des Gebüschs um sich ihr Fell trocken zu lecken. Geschieht ihm recht.,dachte sie wütend. Nach einer Weile kam Gewitterherz mit Farnjunges wieder, ihre Augen funkelten wütend. >> Was hast du gemacht? Du kannst deinen Bruder nicht einfach mit Wasser übergießen! << Waldjunges wirbelte herum. >> Er lügt! <<, fauchte sie wütend. >> Er hat mich nass gemacht und dann hab ich es auch bei ihm gemacht! << Gewitterherz setzte Farnjunges ab und zischte die beiden Geschwister an: >> Ihr habt ab sofort bis zu eurer Schülerzeit beide Arest! Wenn ich so etwas noch einmal sehe, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass ihr erst mit acht Monden zu Schülern werdet, verstanden? << Waldjunges beschloss sie nicht weiter zu ärgern und miaute: >> Ja, Mama. << Farnjunges wimmerte neben ihr und begann sich trocken zu lecken. Waldjunges schnaubte abfällig und schlief ein. Kapitel 3. Waldjunges zitterte vor Aufregung. Heute war ihr großer Tag! Sie würde zur Schülerin ernannt werden. Selbst von Farnjunges kam keine bissige Bemerkung, da er genau so aufgeregt war wie sie. >> Wen wir wohl als Mentoren bekommen? << Waldjunges zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Farnjunges sah sie mit leuchtenden Augen an. Er sprach schon weiter: >> Hoffentlich kriege ich Fuchsschweif als Mentor. << Waldjunges starrte nach drauen und bemerkte, dass sie sich überhaupt keine Gedanken machte, wer eigentlich ihr Mentor sein könnte. Irgendwie war es ihr auch egal, solange er ihr etwas beibrachte. Ihr Herz tat einen Sprung, als sie von draußen Dämmersterns Versammlungsruf hörte: >> Alle Katzen die alt genung sind, um Beute zu machen, sollen sich hier unter der Hochnase zu einem Clan- Treffen versammmeln! << Waldjunges und Farnjunges traten an der Seite ihrer Mutter auf die Lichtung. Der Clan machte ihnen Platz und sie stellten sich nach ganz vorne. Dann begann die Zeremonie. >> Katzen des DonnerClans! Es ist Zeit zwei neue Schüler zu ernennen. Farnjunges und Waldjunges, tretet vor! << Dämmerstern sprang auf den Boden und stellte sich vor Farnjunges. >> Farnjunges, dein Schülername wird Farnpfote sein. << Ihr Bruder schloss die Augen. >> Dein Mentor wird Fuchsschweif sein! Er ist ein guter Krieger und wird aus dir einen ebenso guten machen! << Waldjunges konnte sehen wie er am liebsen losgejubelt war, da sein Wunsch, Fuchsschweif als Mentor zu bekommen in Erfüllung gegangen war. Er rannte vor Freude quiekend zu dem schwarzen Krieger mit dem roten Schweif und berührte dann dessen Nase. Dann stellte er sich neben Federpfote und berührte ebenfalls ihre Nase. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchteten. Als sie wieder zu Dämmerstern blickte, begann sie noch mehr zittern. >> Waldjunges, dein Schülername wird Waldpfote sein. << Als Waldpfote hörte was Dämmerstern als nächstes sagte starrte sie die Anführerin ungläubig an. >> Ich werde Waldpfotes Ausbildung selbst übernehmen. << Plötzlich begann der ganze Clan zu tuscheln und sie sah zu den anderen Schülern. Die Schüler sahen sie alle mit offenem Mund ungläubig an. In Federpfotes Augen blitzte der Neid unverkennbar auf und sie flüsterte Farnpfote etwas ins Ohr. Als er zurückflüsterte konnte Waldpfote ganz genau verstehen was er sagte. >> Ich bin nicht neidisch, Federpfote. Ich wollte Fuchschweif als Mentor und meinetwegen kann sie Dämmerstern als Mentorin haben. <<, flüsterte er. Als die Zeremonie vorbei war liefen alle zu ihnen um sie zu beglückwünschen. Flammenpfote kam zu ihr und schnippte ihr mit der Schweifspitze gegen die Schulter. >> Wow, du hast vielleicht ein Glück! Dämmersterrn als Mentorin! Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Gewitterherz